Rassilon's Child
by The Wizard's Daughter
Summary: When your life is ruled by the most powerful people in the universe, there is very little you could do, but i am going to change all of that. My name is Ala, and I am one of the Gallifreyan's best creations; and their worst nightmare. But I am growing old and before i die, i want to tell you my story.
1. Chapter 1

I watched from my balcony as down below the new recruits to the Academy swarmed the halls. I sighed and standing up went back into my room. Located in the tower that adorns the Academy, I could see anything that was happening. I grabbed my bag and trotted downstairs into the main room that my father and I shared. He at the moment, wasn't around, but would be soon if I wasn't careful. The windows on the east wall glowed with the light of the two suns that kept our planet at a balmy 52 Degrees F. I was about to step out into the main corridor to get to class when a sharp call drew me back.

"Alatáriël. Where do you think you're going?" I slunk back into the room and turned to face my father. Standing about 5'11, he was an intimidating person with a look that could freeze even the hottest wine.

" I am going to school. I have to hurry or I am going to be late." I said quickly and his hand suddenly caught me as I tried to escape.

" Ala? What have I told you?" A small smile played across his lips at me. " Never be late and if you are always have a good reason." I whispered and he laughed. Drawing me into a hug, he said goodbye then pushed me out the door. I ran to my class and slid into my seat just before the chime went off.

" Ala?" My teacher's voice was screeching and a chorus of laughter greeted my ears, making them turn red. " You're late, again. Now where were you?" I shrunk into my seat.

" I was saying good bye to my father." I whispered and the old bat laughed. " So who is father and what gives him the right to detain you until you're late?" She growled and laughed again.

" Look my pupils. This is what happens when people read books too much and don't spend enough time on other pursuits. Ala here probably believes her father is the great and mighty Rassilon, and he is the only person that is going to save her hide now." Her voice got real low as she stared into my cat slit eyes.

" You're nothing but a bastard's child and I hope I knock some common sense into you." She raised her hand to strike me when I saw my father's grab her wrist and stay her hand. She gasped as she stared into my father's eyes. He let her go and she dropped to the floor in a bow.

" Only I will punish her. Do you understand me?" I watched, as everyone else around me grew very quiet and still. He looked up and nodding grabbed my stuff took me by the hand. The whole room didn't even breathe as we left and as I heard the marble doors shut, I could feel the wind of one great sigh come from there. My father as silent as he led me to a different class, one that had doors of glided gold.

" Here. This will be your new class now. It is made for the children of the high-ranking officials in the Council. You'll be more at home here." He smiled sadly at what he nearly witnessed and opening the doors ushered me inside. My new teacher was a portly man with a ruddy clean-shaven face, but wisdom and wit danced in his eyes. He and my father made eye contact and giving him a slight nod told me to sit wherever. I took the empty seat in the back and pulling out the book on different planet politics, began to read. I could sense the conversation my father was having with my teacher, but I stayed out of it. Suddenly turned to me and planting a kiss on my head told me goodbye. My teacher waited until the doors were shut and he addressed me.

"Ala, you are now going to be one of the best pupils I had aren't you?" I nodded and he smiled. He slid out of his chair and moved swiftly for a fat man over to my seat. He handed me a parcel wrapped in brown paper.

" Please give this to your father, Rassilon for me. He might want it back." He let out another smile and I began a new chapter in my life.

* * *

**_Please R&R for my sake. This is a whole new realm of writing for me. Thxs =)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Years seemed to fly by as I grew up from a scared 10-year-old girl to a flowering woman, but Rassilon saw it also.

" Ala, you're coming with me today. I want you to see how the Council works." I groaned.

" Excuse me young lady?" I could literally feel where his eyes drove spikes into my back.

" Nothing Father, just thinking about all the work I have to do tomorrow that's all." I smiled as sweetly as I could and turning around, went back to making my coffee. As I drank my first cup, I decided that I was going to need the whole pot to make sure I didn't fall asleep during the session.

Gallifreyan politics are based on Roman politics, but instead of having a ceaser we have my father. A session is when all the Council members come to the Citadel and discuss things that have happened on Gallifrey and how in a catastrophe we could fix everything. Here is a summary of how the Council chamber is arranged.

Every tier is considered a province.

Each tier holds the province's representative, the province's law keeper and the province's academic leader.

The bigger provinces at the top and the smaller provinces towards the bottom sort the tiers so we know who is who.

My father and I, along with two guards would sit on the Lord President's Platform, which is higher than any of the other tiers. We stood for the planet Gallifrey and I was his representative.

" Hurry up Ala, we are going to be late." He hissed and grabbing my apprentice's hat he tossed to me, I raced after him through the teleporter. We emerged in the Lord President's office and were soon out among the other Council members. Not soon afterwards we were ushered to our places by the Council's giant clock. My father grabbed my shoulder and gave it and affectionate squeeze as we took our places and began the meeting. The first two hours were nothing but continual spillage of how each province was doing and how each person was pulling their own load, and slowly I felt my shut. Suddenly the noise of the great doors sliding open made me wake up and looking down saw three men enter. They were dressed in long black leather trench coats, colorful vests and, half shin leather boots over canvas pants. But what was curious was that each of them was at least 6'1 or taller. My eyes wandered over each of their faces only to stop on the leader. Standing 6'2, he had an air of confidence that even this room couldn't destroy. He had black hair trimmed just above his shoulders and was clean-shaven with vibrant blue eyes. A sharp pinch brought me back to reality though. My father had given me a pinch to remind me that I was not supposed to interfere at all in this. I sat back with as much grace as I could in those heavy robes and watched the trio with curiosity.

" My name is…" The raven haired man spoke with a very clear accent that reminded me of the human's Irish tongue when my father interrupted.

" Your kind is not allowed in here. How did you even get past the guards?" My hand swiftly came out to touch my father's arm. He blinked and telepathically I told him that they were incapacitated in the hall. He smiled and turning back to the men was about to send them away when I spoke first.

" Why did you come here?" My voice sounded out of place in the chamber, echoed and powerful but the man didn't seem to want to ignore me.

" We came for some help. My people they have been forced into a state by a radical group ofPallanénthat have created a democratic government called the Republic." He stopped, I could see this scared him and I also felt my father smile.

" So that means that you're race has finally decided to become a civilized one?" His question made the man angry I could tell and raising my hand saw him relax. Turning to my father I motioned for him to come closer.

" Let me deal with them. I have enough practice for these situations such as this and he," I nodded towards the leader.

" Seems to listen to me." My father patted my hand and I knew that my plan was approved/ He stood and bade everyone to return to his or her provinces for the session was completed but told the newcomers to wait. I vanished into my father's office, stripped off the robes, and then quickly walked to the ground floor where I could meet the trio face to face. My body tensed as I came upon them and felt short al the sudden. The leader was waiting for me and with one quick glance, saw that he was someone who knew hardship. He was skinny, much too skinny for his height and build and there were shadows under his eyes. I bowed and he bowed back with a heavy motion. I asked him to give me one moment and motioning to one of the guards told him to run down to the kitchen and tell the cook to prepare a meal for 4 and have it in the Council chamber.

Turning back to the men, I asked them to sit on the floor. They all sighed grateful for my help. The meal was brought in and they inhaled five courses and sighing I saw that they were tired. All three laid on the floor in contentment and telling the lights system to dim, I soon heard the peaceful breathing of the embassy. I sighed and laying back next to the raven haired man, I soon also fell asleep.

* * *

I could smell the forest and slowly I began to walk with caution through a cathedral made of trees miles high. Suddenly a beam of light fell from a gap in the foliage and blinded me. Blinking away tears…

"Alatáriël!" I shot up so fast that dizziness hit me in the stomach like fist. Above me my father stood upon the platform, a scowl marring his stony features. I gazed up at him, my hearts pounding in my breast and saw his finger crook, beckoning me. Standing up I carefully walked over plates and people up to his office.

The door creaked slightly as I entered and I watched my father's eyes flick upwards and glare at me. He told me to sit and looked back to his paperwork.

" I trusted you Ala, I trusted you with this job and when I come to see how you are doing, I find you sleeping with them." The air was tense and I shivered as sat there.

" But father…" I whispered.

" No buts." He snarled and I stood up so fast that the chair flew back behind me.

" Its because they look like me isn't it? They came here and you had to relive your memories. All three of them are hungry and one of them is ill. I couldn't even conduct negotiations; they were asleep on their feet and even if I did you wouldn't have helped them!"

I suddenly felt a whip lash across my knuckles, startling me silent. Looking down at my hands, long rope lines, bloody and stinging decorated the back of my hands.

" You will hold your tongue in my presence. Do you hear me?" He snarled and I nodded swiftly. I turned towards the door with fire in my blood fueled by a rage I had never encountered before, but instead of leaving I added one more jabbing insult.

" Maybe I am one of them, Lord Rassilon. Not of you. And turning back to the door ripped it open and slammed it behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to walk home from the chambers after I asked a guard to escort my guests to the back quarters. The normally burnt orange sky was blood red and dotted with stars, I made a symbol of protection from bad luck. If my father knew I was superstitious I wouldn't be able to hang out in the servant's quarters anymore.

" Uggh. What a crappy day." I smiled to myself as I thought about what I just said. Besides the servant's quarters, I loved to hang out near the docks with all the sailors from other planets. As long as they didn't know who I was I was fine. Suddenly a loud crash made me jump and my hand instantly flew to my dagger. Out of the alleyway behind me came a man dressed in a uniform that was surprisingly gaudy, yet fit him also. I could tell he was older than me though not by much. He seemed to be drunk, or at least trying to pretend to be.

" You can stop that. If you want to play drunk go swallow a few bottles of Ice will you?" I snapped and the man smiled.

" I was merely trying to protect my self does a person have a right to do that?"

" Only if you don't look like an idiot while doing it, sure." I shrugged and keeping an eye on the man, kept walking. Suddenly I heard a dull thud and my world went black.

" Wake up!" A sharp pain came with the voice ad I found myself in a stark white room. There was glass in one wall, giving one the illusion of freedom, while the hard bed I was on reminded one of a prison. There were other rooms besides mine, most empty, but there were two that were also occupied. Both held young men in their teens. One was extremely thin, he reminded me of a stork; the other was skinny, but muscular. Both seemed to asleep, until one of them moved. It was the dark haired one, his lithe body uncoiled as he stood up and stretched. His ice blue eyes came in contact with mine and a shiver worked its way through me.

" And what is your name?" His voice was deep and warm, and I smiled.

" Leave her alone. You know we can't talk to the other people without permission. " It was the brown haired boy, his face seemed familiar as he also got up and moved around. I suddenly realized who he was.

" You're the Crown Prince." I instantly went to my knee, but a sigh brought me up again.

" I cannot do anything for you behind a glass wall." He muttered and sat back down on the metal bed. I felt a wave of sadness overtake me along with anger. Both men seemed to be having the same reaction to me. Moving my hands to face I felt a sharp pain radiate from my right wrist. It made my thumb ache; a small bandage covered the wound. Ripping it off, I discovered a set of five numbers tattooed there each number equaled something. Studying it, I discovered it had my birth date as the first three numbers, the last two I didn't know what they meant, but I could tell they meant something important.

" Keep the bandage on, it has numbing solution in it." The older one subconsciously rubbed his wrist and I realized that he must have one to.

Suddenly a door in between both cells opened and a group of lab technicians poured like ants through it. Each one of us got three and as they came into my cell I panicked. I never like being touched and as the doctors approached me I backed slowly into the corner. A feeling of calm came over me and I looked over to see the older one smile. I nodded and stood up allowing the doctors to poke and prod me with all their shiny silver instruments. Checking my blood pressure, reading my hearts beats, even checking my temperature, just in case. All the while the older one was keeping me calm, his emotions flowing into mine, mine being absorbed by him. Soon the doctors were gone taking all their readings with them. I sat on the bed, as our emotional link was broken. All my emotion came flooding back, leaving me an exhausted wreck in front the Crown Prince and the other boy. The world grew foggy around me as a gas filled the room.

" Goodnight, my love." It was a soft noise on a note of music, which ushered me further into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the late post, have summer book reports to do. Anyway R&R always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

The days blended together to form a sort of white daydream in which the boys and I talked. The glass was the only thing that separated us from each other, but as we each began to catch cabin fever the emotions flowing from one to another grew worse until one day I tried to break out. I kept throwing myself at the thick glass, my body slowly crumbling under the force of which I was impacting the glass with. After watching me injure myself for almost an hour, the one called Sherlock, named by his father after the character, told me to stop.

" I am going mad! " My voice rang throughout my cell nearly deafening me. I punched the glass breaking three knuckles in the process, but what surprised me was that there was a crack where I hit it. Blood surrounded it from my knuckles but it was a crack. Hitting it again, I saw the crack grow bigger. A smile spread across my face as I stepped back to the wall of the cell. Hurling myself at the glass, I broke through, the sharp crystals burrowing into my scalp and face. I landed on the white floor with both knees and a big smile. I watched blood drops fall onto the glass and metal as I caught my breath. Looking down at my hands I watched the wounds that I had received, heal without a scar. My face itched as the cuts also healed, pushing the shards out. They tinkled like fine china and standing, felt shock and concern wash over me. Sherlock and the Prince, whom wouldn't tell me his birth name, gazed at with a sense of enigmatic wonder.

" Well, something tells me that I shouldn't piss you off. " The Prince said suddenly and I laughed. Running over to his key lock, I studied for a few seconds until I realized the code.

" Give me the numbers on your wrist." The door flew open as he read the last number. Running over to Sherlock's I did the same thing and with a flourish, opened the door. He smiled wearily as I helped him out. We actually had a chance to be together and a sense of pride and compassion overcame me. I felt a hand on my shoulder; it was warm through the prison clothes I was wearing. It was the Prince, his body close to mine, longing for touch. Turning swiftly I hugged him, our bodies meshed together as I took in his scent. He smelled of dust after rain, a comforting smell. I could feel his lips kiss my neck as he silently thanked me. Reluctantly letting go, I turned to Sherlock who was watching us with a look of curiosity. I suddenly realized that he had never had physical contact in such a manner. Reaching for his hand I felt him hesitate, his body stiffing, but his emotions were railing against him and he grabbed my hand, drawing me into a crushing embrace. I realized how strong he actually was as he held me close, his smell pervading my senses. He smelled of the forest, of freedom, of a different life. I didn't know how long we were together, but the Prince coughed slightly to break us apart. A blush spread across my cheeks as I shuffled away from Sherlock, my eyes on the Prince. He just smiled and opening the exit door stepped through.

We managed to get to the main level before they noticed we were missing. The alarm screamed to life as we crossed the main floor among the workers there, some of who were senators in the council. The floor quickly as the alarm rang and soon black clad soldiers poured like ants through hidden doorways. We were surrounded and the door to the outside world was only a few feet away. I growled deep in my throat. I wasn't about to give up this easily. From the black, came a set of men, one of them being my father. I smiled at the sight of him, but he merely glared at me. I saw Sherlock move in front of the Prince and I as he made eye contact with another one of the men. The last seemed to be a secretary, or something because he kept typing on his flak pad.

" Ala?" My father's voice crawled up my spine and I snarled at him. The tone was one that he knew he could use against me to get my attention, but Sherlock placed his hand behind him. It was filled with a stun grenade from another planet and I grabbed the Prince's hands, shoving them towards his face. All three of us dropped like stones to the marble floor as the grenade went off only a few feet from Sherlock. We heard those affected also fall, groaning. Pulling Sherlock and the prince to their dazed feet, I forced them to the open doors and flying through them, we ran down the avenue. Suddenly shots rang out behind us and I saw the Prince fall beside me, blood pouring from a leg wound. He gasped quickly at the sight of his own blood, only to grab my arm and hoist himself up and continue running, leaving a blood trail behind him. The black soldiers came after us, still dazed from the grenade. Shots pinged off lampposts and thud off walls, each one come closer. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain lance through my side, a bullet finding its way home. Sherlock turned at my cry, but it was too late.

" RUN SHERLOCK RUN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before my world slipped out from under me and I fell into a black pit of soldiers wanting my blood.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke in the alley. No soldiers were there, no lab rat doctors. Only the sounds of the night and a cold wind were accompanying me. Blood pooled at my side and made my shift cling to the wound in a sticky mess. Suddenly a drop of water hit me, followed by another and another until it turned into cascade of rain, washing the blood down the snow drains. It very rarely grew hot enough to rain on Gallifrey and the drops made my face tingle with surprise and shock. Far off in the distance I heard thunder rumble followed by a flash of lighting and another boom.

" A damn thunderstorm." I chuckled quietly to myself standing up used the rain to wash the blood off my bullet wound. The bullet pierced right above my left kidney, barely missing my intestine. A lucky shot since I could walk away with it, but I knew I needed to get the bullet out.

Gallifreyan bullets aren't like human bullets. They are designed to go in and stay, because of the little barbs that radiate 360 degrees around the bullet. If one pierces and goes all the way through, the barbs break off leaving little sharp fragments of bullet inside. The whole process is very painful and I knew I couldn't go to an infirmary center, because they would find me. The white doctors with their black hound men and all the drugs; with their white prison and metal beds. Tears started to fall, a salty rain, which made a cut on my lip sting. I must have gotten it when I fell and passed out, but I knew that pulling the bullet out would only make it worse.

The alley around me was clean and fresh with scrap metal lying about. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. Standing with a sharp groan, I searched for a piece of wire in the piles around me. After looking for what seemed like hours, I found one. It was about ten inches long and had a circular tip at one end. I wanted to cry with relief, but the pain is what would get me first. Ripping off a part of my shirt, I thrust it into my mouth to act as a gag, so when I screamed no one would hear me. Turning so I could reach the wound, I placed the blunt end the wire into the wound and pushed. The pain nearly made me pass out as I choked on the rag in my mouth. Blood poured from the wound and soon I hit the bullet and pushing it even harder, pushing it out of the front of my body. I watched as it came free and clattered onto the cobblestones in the pool of blood it caused. Pulling the antenna out the same hole, I spat the rag out and watched the wound heal.

" Remember that Ala. The wound won't heal if there is something in it." I muttered to myself and wiping the blood off from the wire, threw it back into the pile. The bullet I crushed with a loose cobble, with perverse pleasure flowing through me. Finally when I was done, I got the rag I had created wet and wiped off the blood from my side and face.

I felt revived from my escape and ducking out of the alley began walking. I didn't know where I was heading, but I would eventually find my way. I knew the Citadel like that the back of my hand, every street and alleyway. The storm began to wane and the eastern sun started to peek over the horizon, drying the puddles that dotted the streets. Soon I came to what I was looking for. It was a grate that opened to the CIA's Tardis hanger. Every Tardis had its master, but I didn't want a Tardis. I just wanted a place to stay for a day or two. There was a room that was forgotten in the back and many times I have vanished into there, escaping the political life that I had to suffer with.

The room was a gateway into a series of tunnels that eventually led into a set of underground chambers that were part of the Old Society. The Old Society was the people that came before the Time Lords and unlike what they say about being the first to evolve, they weren't. The Time lords were actually descendants of what fiction writers would call Elves. They were smart enough to build a set of ships that could carry them away from their planet that was doomed to be destroyed by a super nova. When they came to Gallifrey, they built their city underground, so no one would know it was there, but as the years flew by and the Elves became Gallifreyan, the underground city was forgotten and the Citadel was built on top of it. This is where I made my safe haven, a place for me to be myself without being criticized. Going over to the cot that I had fashioned in one of the rooms I sat down admiring my handiwork. But sleep became my doom and lying down, promptly joined him to dream about the time before all this crap happened.

* * *

Sorry about revising, the story didn't want to behave. Anyway R&R. Also if you are poetry fans on Amazon there is a book called "That one Book". It is very good read.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock saw her go down. Blood poured from the wound that the bullet left and wincing from the pain as she connected to him, he ran back. But she stopped him with a scream that chilled his blood. It was ragged and desperate, protecting them, not her. Soldiers wove their way around her, stepping on her, over her to get at him and the Prince. " Run." He told the Prince and run he did. Though he had a leg wound, Sherlock had never seen someone run that fast or keep going for so long. Running behind him, Sherlock messed up the blood trail and led them down a different street, making the soldiers turn and retrace their steps.

" Where is Ala?" The Prince panted when they stopped. The first words that came to both their minds were a word neither of them wanted to say. But Sherlock did and it pained him. " Dead." He stated and he saw the Prince turn white, the blood disappearing from his face.

" Dead?" The once proud Prince sputtered and collapsed against the wall.

" Yes she is dead. Don't you get that? She died so we could escape." He snapped and sat down, tears forming. He couldn't help it. From the moment he saw her, he knew that he couldn't live without her. The term that came to Sherlock's mind was that she was his mate, the other half of him, the part that no amount of genetic manipulation could replace.

" Come on we have to get going." Sherlock said huskily clearing his throat with a cough. " I can't." The Prince voice was dying, and Sherlock panicked. Having the Prince die in him wasn't the best idea, but turning discovered that the bullet wound had triggered something he hadn't expected.

For the Prince losing too much blood meant one thing, a very painful regeneration. He groaned as the first wave hit him, a bright orange wave obscured his vision of Sherlock, but the emotional connection wasn't severed and he could feel Sherlock's concern. But the tension of the connection allowed him to anchor his thoughts, to hold his ground, and to not forget. He could forget everything else, but he wouldn't want to forget Sherlock. Finally the regeneration was complete and the Prince collapsed once again against the wall. Looking down at his hands, he discovered that instead of being, the five foot two boy, he grew to be six foot. Looking over at Sherlock, he smiled and watching his reaction felt his smile grow bigger.

" Well, at least you look better." Sherlock muttered crabbily and standing, helped the Prince to his feet. The Prince wobbled at bit, but kept his footing.

" I won't be running for a while, but I can walk."

" Well we better hurry." Sherlock gestured to the sky but he was too late. Rain doused both of them as the storm let loose its fury. Weaving through back alleys, Sherlock and the Prince found their way to the Opera House. The monolith of art and beauty towered over them with a brooding sense of ugliness in the storm. They circled around the building and finding an entrance through a side door, vanished into the dorms of the building.

" We need to find a change of clothes." The Prince said. But Sherlock was gone. " Sherlock?" The Prince hissed, his heart hammering. " Here" Sherlock appeared as fast as he disappeared, throwing clothes at the Prince." Get dressed. I found a place for us to sleep" Sherlock whispered and quickly replacing the shifts they wore, the Prince's splitting at the seams, crawled up to the rafters. Both dell asleep quickly as the dawn brought life to the Opera House below.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke to the sound of someone singing. It was coming from the hanger, echoing through the tunnels and scaring me half to death. I sat up quickly and eyed the darkness around me and seeing nothing, sighed.

" Damn engineers." I muttered and rubbing my hand through my thick head of hair… I stopped, my breath going from deep to shallow as I yanked a lock to my face. I was white and as my eyes wandered down my body, I realized that I had regenerated while in the alley.

" What the ****?" My mouth let loose a curse and I slumped down on my bed. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain explode in my chest and falling forward onto my knees saw a trickle of purple dust fall from my mouth. I was still in my 18 hours, which was a good sign, because it meant that I could still tweak myself a bit. I ran my hand once more through my hair to change it, but instead of brown it became a blonde brown. Shrugging as I examined it I stood and promptly fell over. I forgot that motor functions have a tendency to be the last things to regenerate, making the Time lord have to rest and fully recover before moving. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion overcame me and lying on the cold stone, slept.

* * *

_I stood on a hill in the middle of a plain. The air was rich with smoke and the heavy oppressive scent of roasted flesh. I watched as the sunlight fell over the land painting the sky red as blood. A small smile appeared as I waited from the sun to rise further allowing me to see the full destruction that was commited. I didn't have to wait long, and as the light spread, the bloody corpses of the slain were revealed. All around me there were bodies, each with their fatal wound. Most had stab wounds, others had their heads removed, but a couple seemed to be roasted alive, their flesh charred and withered in the yellow light. I suddenly felt extremely nauseous and leaning on the staff I held, felt tears roll down my sooty cheeks. I closed my eyes briefly, trying to dismiss the grotesque scene that lay for miles around me but I knew that it would haunt me for the rest of my days. Yet it was opening my eyes that became my demise. Staring down at my hand, covered blood, I saw it was gold tinted. A strangled cry broke from my throat as I heaved myself up and grabbing a lock of my hair, discovered it was snow white. Rage and fear boiled in my breast with every passing moment and I fell to my knees. There I saw it, a few feet in front of me was a shield, dented and dirty but it still held a reflection. I crawled over to it, terrified at what I might see; yet anticipating the discovery. Slowly I peered in and there, from what seemed to be the depths of the Abyss was a dirty, blood covered face that wore the mask of fear and hatred. The angular features with the white hair and the sharp teeth were enough to scare me off let alone someone else. But it was the eyes; the eyes that made me stop. The golden pupils that seemed to shine with unearthly intelligence surrounded irises carved like hourglasses and as I stared into that reflection, a question came unbidden to my mind._

_" Who am I?"_

* * *

Sherlock awoke with a jolt at a piercing voice echoing through the Opera House, knocking him off the beam he was lying on. In seconds he was wide-awake and holding onto the beam that he didn't remember grabbing. A groan of pain was released as he pulled himself back unto the beam and sat there. Adrenaline pumped through his genetically altered body, everything seemed to have sharpened and became clear to his focused eyes, especially his hearing. Suddenly another note made him hiss in anger, the note an octave that made his head ring.

" Woman, whoever taught you to sing was an idiot." Sherlock muttered and like a bolt of lighting an idea came to his mind.

" Well, if she can't sing, I'll teach her." And swiftly he crawled down from their hiding place and into the Opera House.

The stage air was hot and stuffy as the Endorrian woman, named Carlotta, began her solo. She loved the sound of her own voice as it reverberated around her. All around her, the cast and stagehands were quiet in respect and awe at her skill with the music.

" That is not how you sing that note." The voice was like thunder, overcoming hers with ease. Sherlock laughed, the deepness of his voice echoed through the Opera House, terrifying the people below him.

" Who are you?" A timid dancer asked, she was standing next to the manager who currently had his hand down the back of her skirt.

" You should know me." Sherlock growled, and a few shrieks caught his attention along with the words, " It's the Opera Ghost."

" Now you need to stop singing like a sick cow and hit the notes as they are written." He heard the one called Carlotta snort.

"Why should I listen to you?" She is a diva, Sherlock thought and settling himself further into Box Five, snarled as if in anger.

" I would heed my advice if I were you. You don't want anything misfortunate to happen now do you?" He heard the diva stop moving around the stage, and with a final manic chuckle, Sherlock decided he would be the Opera Ghost


	8. Chapter 8

" Don't move." The voice made the Prince jump slightly. Recognizing it to be Sherlock's, relaxed. " Where in the hell have you been?"

" I brought back some food. Snitched it from the kitchen. Want some?"

" You didn't answer my question." Sherlock bit into a piece of bread and chewing thoughtfully, tried to think of the best way to explain what was going on in the theater.

" Remember that book we had to read for class at the Academy?" The question made the Prince stare at Sherlock in wonder." Yes, I went to the Academy. You just never saw me."

" What did you hide in the basement?" The Prince snorted, it sounded unnaturally loud in the enclosed space. " No, I was in the back of the room most of the time. I remember the back of your head."

" Any way, the time our teacher brought in those human books for us to practice our English skills what was the title?"

" The Phantom of the Opera. Why?" The Prince's eyebrows nearly shot off his forehead as he realized what Sherlock was saying. At the sight Sherlock began to laugh, it was high and reedy making the hair on the Prince's neck stand on end.

" No…" He whispered and Sherlock still laughing nodded quickly. " Did you?"

" Of course I did. You should have heard the one they call Carlotta. Screaming her damn head off and then calling it singing." Sherlock grimaced and began work on the chicken he snagged.

" We need a place to stay." The sudden enthusiasm made Sherlock choke on the piece he had in his mouth. " Where." He gasped after he managed to clear his windpipe. The Prince merely shrugged and began to absentmindly eat.

" There is a place on Teans. It would work, but it is very expensive."

" We just escaped a prison, we have no money. Oh, I forgot you're the Prince; the whole world just bends down to kiss your ass." The next thing Sherlock knew, he was on his back with the Prince pummeling him. Sherlock felt blood starting to trickle from his spilt lip and his face hurt, but fighting off his attacker was no problem. One punch and the Prince was out for the count. Laying him on the beam so he didn't fall off, Sherlock climbed down into the Opera house to see if there was way to get the house on Teans.

* * *

I awoke as the suns were going down. The evening light filtered through a grate above my head, bathing the stone in an eerie orange light. My shift had now collected a nice layer of dirt and I had started to smell of a pet shop. Standing I went over to the trunk in the corner to get some clothes, but as I pawed through them I realized none of my shirts would fit me correctly because of my bust size.

" Crap. Why did this have to happen?" I told myself as I checked myself over in the mirror that I had. I seemed to have the body of model, something that slightly annoyed me because it meant I couldn't eat anything or I would gain weight and look bad. Reaching into my trunk pulled out a shirt and a trench coat that I snagged from an antiques shop. Both were loose on me when I got them, but with this new figure, logic told me they would fit just fine. I held them close to me as I ran down a flight of steps to a pool of spring water at the bottom. When I found the place I figured it was a fountain or such but looking around it, discovered it was a public bathhouse. Ironic, how much we change. I stripped quickly and waded into the cold water, it made my skin prickle, forcing a shivery laugh from me. The elves may have an ancient race, but they knew how to keep themselves warm. Swimming across the lake, I turned on a heat emitter that in mere seconds warmed the ice water to a comfortable degree. After that it took me only a few minutes to get cleaned up and dressed. Like I had predicted, the shirt and coat fit well, but a bit tight around the chest. Well, you can't have everything, even though at times I wish I could. Once I was dressed, I pulled on a pair of worker's boots that I stole from the hanger months before. They now fit just like everything else, but deep within me I felt something that came from my core and increased in pain as it migrated to my hands. Naturally I flexed my hands and that is when I saw them. Tiny pinpricks of silver had come out of my hands and went back in quickly as my fingers flexed. Blinking, I slowly made my hands close into fists, and from deep within my hands appeared a set of silver blades, each one about 3 feet long. Relaxing my hands, the blades disappeared, not leaving a mark on the skin. "Well this is new." I muttered and began my trek to the surface.

* * *

R&R. Also for poetry lovers, I know a book that you would like.


	9. Chapter 9

Night had fallen by the time I left the Tardis hanger. All around me the two moons that graced the Gallifreyian sky painted the land in a blue- silver light. The streets were empty at this hour, I should know since I usually walked the streets when I couldn't sleep. As I let my thoughts wander, I discovered that somehow I managed to make my way back to my old haunting grounds, literally. As I stared up at the night clad Opera house a sense of parental pride came over me. this was my home away from home when I wanted to be alone. The music comforted me and since I helped design the place, I figured that it would be a more comfortable place than the Tardis hanger. Going to the side grate, I discovered it was slightly open.

" What the..." Anger bloomed in my chest as I went to investigate who had desecrated my palace. As I entered the chapel, a man appeared from out the corner. He was about 5'11 with soft auburn hair that was almost wheat colored.

" Well, well, well. What do we have here?" His voice was as soft a his hair, but his eyes, they were familiar..." My Prince " A small chuckle emerged from his closed lips. "How in the world..."

" Sherlock." The frankness of the statement shocked me slightly. " And let me guess, he put you in the rafters." The Prince smiled, his blue eyes glimmered with a weird sort of amusement. " There is a house on Teans that I want." I whistled. " That is a pretty penny. How are you going to get it?"

" By scamming the managers." I stood there flabbergasted. The plan was so simple. " Well, do you want to come with?" He offered me his arm, that glint still in his eyes. I took it gladly and off we went, back through the grate and onto the moonlit streets.

As we walked, I explained what happened to me in the alley. As I told him how I removed the bullet, the Prince paled slightly but he took the news well. Then he explained his side of the story since the escape, the regeneration also be something of a shocker for me. " At least you look good." He laughed. It rang throughout the empty streets like a bells. " I haven't seen myself in a mirror yet, so it seems that I am going to have to believe what you saying."

" Well, everything but the black eye."

" I guess that is what you get when you mess with Sherlock." The Prince rubbed his cheek, it had a nice purple blotch where Sherlock's fist had landed. I merely shrugged, not sure what else to say... His face, his body, even his voice was perfect. The regeneration suited him, but wreaked havoc on me. Suddenly I felt the wall against my back; we were standing under a ground bridge that allowed traffic to cross, the moonlight not penetrating the tunnel. I could feel the Prince's hands on my face, soft like fine leather; followed by his lips. We meshed together with lightning hot intensity. His mouth on mine, I could feel his fingers slowly work the coat off of my shoulders, each touch sending a pulse of heat to my core. It was over as fast as it had begun, the Prince stood a few feet in front of me, panting slightly as if he had run a marathon.

" I am sorry, I should have asked first." His normally soft voice was husky and running through my mind what had happened, I realized that the glint that I took for amusement was actually desire. " You know, we are both still in out 18 hours."  
" What does that matter?"

" What happens to the reproductive systems of a Timelord during that time?" I smiled, not sweetly or desperate. I smiled a wicked smile as he came closer and kissed me again. I could feel him against my leg, long and impossibly full. As we kissed I caressed him gently, every moan he emitted making my mouth vibrate. " So..." I asked once we parted to breathe.

" No one is out..." He whispered. I laughed. " No, I want to do this in the moonlight." He choked slightly and I laughed again. Grabbing his hand I ran with him out of the city and into the silver forest that surrounded it. " Here" I stated as we reached a secluded meadow and kissing him again, Began.


	10. Chapter 10

Just as I had predicted, the Prince fell asleep as soon as his head hit the ground. Men had a tendency of doing that around me, especially in situations when they are made to exert any energy on their part. It was a part of the Timelord Physicality to enjoy oneself, if you understand my meaning, but still I was a bit more " Powerful" than many men.

This is discovered when one reaches maturity and are allowed to visit the Room of Erotic Administrations from around the Universe, or in the common tongue, The Shot Room. This is where every Gallifreyan learns their sexual boundaries so they don't injure ourselves. Mine, have a tendency of being a bit more on the pain side, especially inflicting it. Suddenly the world was brighted with white light blinding me.

" Wake up!" I screamed to the Prince, and like a rabbit he awoke and disappeared into the tall grass. " _What about you?"_

_" I'll be fine. Run my Prince. Run until they can't find you." _ And feeling a pinch in my arm saw my world go black.

" My Prince, where are you?" Sherlock's voice echoed through the Chapel. Nothing pervaded the musty air. Sherlock managed to scare the manager into paying him 20,00 joules a month, but something didn't sit right with Sherlock. As he left the Chapel he caught the soft whispers of people and even softer footsteps. The Opera House suddenly shook on its foundations, the blast throwing airborne acid all around. Sherlock lay stunned on the grand staircase, his body refusing to move. He had been running up to the rafters when the blast went off only feet from the right side of him. It picked him up and threw him the rest of the way up the stairs. Groaning, Sherlock stood on jelly legs, his entire body aching, his face stinging as if a black hornet had stung him. He continued to run, down instead of up to lose his pursers, when he stumbled unto the cellars. Sherlock ran through the building's blueprints in his head, only to come across a cavern at the far side of the lake, that he knew wasn't in the original schematics.

" Ala." He muttered and coming to the river that flowed through the theater, he jumped in and swam. The water had removed most of the stinging but Sherlock was worried; he could smell blood. Soon the river turned into a lake that was surprisingly shallow. Hauling himself out of the water, Sherlock found his way through the darkness, walking over and into things as he found the light switch. Around him, the cavern lit up with the warm glow of lithium lamps, and Sherlock discovered a well-furnished apartment, with other caverns branching off. Sherlock licked his lips, the salt from the water mixing with the river of blood flowing down his face. Trying not to panic, Sherlock found a mirror and discovered what actually happened on the stairs. When the bomb went off, shrapnel cut across his face and scalp, leaving giant gashes, when the acid ate away the lower part of his eye and part of his nose. Sherlock roared in fear and anger. A face like this would never be able to be seen in the light of day, let alone… The tears he cried stung the open wounds, but after finding the medical kit and patching himself up, Sherlock realized that he would be able to be seen by another Gallifreyan because he would be shunned.

" I have lived alone all this time. Why should care about another couple of years?" Sherlock muttered and resolving to take his place as the Opera Ghost to hide who he really was, Sherlock crawled into the bed that was in one of the other caverns and slept.

* * *

The first part of the Trilogy is written, any ideas what will happen next? R&R


End file.
